


all the way back where i come from

by thatworldinverted



Series: 100word tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Scenting, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/pseuds/thatworldinverted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things behind the big picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the way back where i come from

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [alittlesherlocked](http://alittlesherlocked.tumblr.com): Something where Derek is scenting Stiles, can be PG13, don't care. I just want Derek snuffling around in Stiles' hair a bit ;)

It isn’t his favorite part- that honor goes to the sounds Stiles makes when Derek first gets his mouth on tightly furled skin.

This, though, is a close second. When it’s finished, and Stiles is sprawled beneath him, loose-limbed and content, pliant. When Derek can press his face against sweat-drenched hair and roll their combined scent over his tongue, pull it deep into his belly.

There’s the obvious, the reek of sex. But there’s more to chase, hiding in the crooks and creases of Stiles’ skin. Coffee and cinnamon toast, ink, the “mountain fresh” detergent Stiles insists on buying.

Home.


End file.
